Cigarrilloman y la mierda del mundo
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: Del tiempo en el que Sting quiso ser héroe y salvar a la dulce chica. Pero Sting no es un héroe, la chica no es dulce y el mundo está podrido. Sin chica ni capa, solo le queda el techo del cuarto y el cigarrillo. –AU. Para Reveire.
1. El cigarrillo – Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a la perra de Mashima.

**Parejas/personajes:** Sting/Yukino principalmente, insinuaciones de varias más, algunas bastante crack (incluyen hetero, slash y femslash).

**Notas:** Ahora es cuando le pido disculpas a Rev-chan por regalarle esta mierda llena de muertos y cosas feas (?), por convertir a Sting en un pobre diablo y a Yukino en una puta barata LOL. Ok, eso no era broma, era en serio. Mierda, de verdad que no sé quién querría recibir esta cosa. En cualquier caso es para ti Rev-chan, y repito, disculpa el angst, los muertos y el final de mierda que tendrá. Sí, eso último es spoiler para cualquiera que no sea Reveire, mala suerte, a ella ya le dije que esto no tiene _happy ending_, haceos a la idea, aunque de todas maneras no es difícil hacerse a la idea de eso, créanme.

En fin, hace tiempo que Rev-chan me dice que le gustaría leer un Sting/Yukino mío, esta es la forma que hallé de complacerla así sea una porquería (?).

Al ser un prólogo, es bastante corto, los demás capítulos serán más largos.

**Advertencias:** Temas fuertes, violencia, violación, muertos por todas partes, lenguaje vulgar (mucho, hasta en la narración). A causa de eso último, no me corte tanto con los modismos, pero me parece no son tantos (se incluye, además, que es un modismo para mí porque no me los sé todos). Ya sabéis, esas cosillas.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo. <strong>

El cigarrillo.

* * *

><p>El humo del cigarrillo ascendía lentamente, señalando una calma que en realidad no existía, como una ilusión cruel y lejana. Sting sacó el cigarrillo de su boca y exhaló con lentitud, preguntándose cuánto llevaba ahí, tirado en el suelo mirando el techo blanco como si eso fuese lo que buscaba. Por supuesto, no lo era, lo que Sting buscaba nunca lo hallaría.<p>

_Quizás hoy la muerte venga a por mí, me lleve al averno y se acabe toda esta mierd_a, pensaba.

Estaba solo, por supuesto, y seguiría solo, pues la humanidad daba asco. Sting solo tenía el techo y el cigarrillo, pues todo lo demás se había esfumado, como se esfumaba el humo que salía de su boca. Tampoco es que le gustasen esas cosas, pues tanto el techo como el cigarrillo eran blancos y Sting odiaba ese color, aborrecía el color blanco. Aunque si debía ser justo odiaba muchos otros colores aparte del blanco, como el negro, otro color que detestaba mucho era el negro. Sí, odiaba muchos colores, aunque odiaba muchas cosas además de los colores, como el mundo y a la gente.

_Vaya mierda_, pensaba, viendo al humo ascender con calma a través del cuarto negro —pues la luz estaba apagada— hasta el techo blanco.

Sting la verdad lo odiaba todo, cual idiota depresivo y huraño. Sting la verdad lo odiaba todo, incluido el cigarrillo y la botella medio vacía. Sting la verdad era un imbécil que quiso ser un héroe en un mundo en el que nadie merece ser salvado.

Sí, se encontraba tirado en el suelo como un imbécil indigente con un cigarrillo en los labios y mucho odio en sus entrañas por culpa de su siempre estúpido deseo de salvar a alguien. Aunque la verdad algo sobraba en esa oración y era el como. Sting no era como un imbécil indigente, él era, efectivamente, un imbécil indigente. Y el piso y el cuarto y el cigarrillo no le pertenecían, eran del albergue donde pasaba sus lamentables días, lo único que era suyo era el odio dentro de sus entrañas y el hambre que acosaba a sus tripas, nada más. También eran suyos los orgasmos que tenía cuando se masturbaba en el baño, pues Sting estaba solo y no tenía a quien metérsela por lo que cuando estaba caliente no le quedaba más que aplicar el cabrón sube y baja, otro motivo por el que su vida era bien lamentable.

Hubo un tiempo, ese aquel en el que quiso ser un héroe de mierda como los de las películas, en que Sting no odiaba a todo y tenía a quien clavársela, pero fue justamente ese tiempo el que lo dejó tal y como está hoy. Sting, antes de intentar volar con una capa de mierda y ocupar los calzoncillos donde no debía, en sentido figurado claro está, no lo odiaba todo y tenía bastantes más cosas que ahora. Luego de intentar volar con una mugrienta capa y ocupar sus siempre sucios calzoncillos por encima de su dignidad lo perdió todo.

Desde ya, Sting Eucliffe tiene claro porque no hay ni un puto héroe por el mundo, pues mientras más alto más fuerte la caída, y si vas volando por el aire como imbécil retardado la caída te duele como patada en los cojones.

¿Por qué mierda se le ocurrió tratar de volar por los cielos?

Ah claro, por _ella_.

Sting lo recuerda, cada vez que ve el techo blanco la recuerda a ella, la capucha y toda la mierda que el mundo no te muestra hasta que vas feliz de la vida.

Sí, lo recuerda tan claro que el humo asciende y toca el techo en el lapsus que sus recuerdos renacen con calma para volver a morir, recordándole porque el mundo es una mierda y porque la próxima vida que vaya a tener la gastará en ser un tío bien cabrón.

Al fin y al cabo, los recuerdos son otra de las pocas cosas que le quedan.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero, en verdad espero te guste algo Rev-chan.<strong>

**Con que a ti te guste me doy por servida, de verdad.**

**Si alguien más lo lee pues gracias por eso (?).**


	2. La damisela – Capítulo 1

**Notas: **No mucho más que lo ya dicho anteriormente, sólo que al ser esto un capítulo es más largo. Sobre eso mismo, los capítulos tienen cambio temporal, por una parte está Sting en el presente y por otra son sus recuerdos, la diferencia entre una y otra se nota bastante porque cambian los tiempos narrativos.

Lo último, ya dije que no me cortaba con los modismos y eso, así que ¡RAE, YO TE ELIJO!:

"**coño.** (Del lat. cŭnnus): **1.** _m. malson._ Parte externa del aparato genital de la hembra."

**Advertencias:** Aquí solo repito lo de **¡Lenguaje vulgar!** Aunque bueno, con esa definición allá arriba creo que debería quedar bastante claro a que me refiero con vulgar, ¿no?

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1.<strong>

La damisela en aprietos.

* * *

><p>Sting desentumece los músculos tras levantarse, cosa que hace todas las mañanas pues duerme tirado en el piso y le duelen una mierda cada puto amanecer. Bosteza y mira las sábanas tiradas en el piso y la cajetilla vacía, rascándose las bolas mientras piensa que tiene hambre y que en ese albergue de mierda no hay agua caliente. Salvo claro por el baño de Minerva, pero no piensa ir ahí, no sin cigarrillos al menos. Por eso avanza a través del cuarto blanco hasta la demacrada puerta, que abre de un golpe, caminando en calzoncillos por el mugriento pasillo de ese lugar. Ingresa al salón, captando unas cuantas miradas, las ignora y avanza hasta la butaca del fondo, deteniéndose frente a esta.<p>

—Rufus —llama.

El susodicho levanta la vista del libro que descansa en su regazo, leyendo como hace todas las mañanas, sentado en la butaca verde oscuro perfectamente arreglado. Uno de los grandes misterios para Sting es a qué hora se levanta Rufus, porque siempre lo ve despierto y perfectamente vestido en ese lugar, se ha planteado varias si es que acaso no duerme porque pareciera que siempre le sobra el tiempo.

—¿Qué? —cuestiona Rufus regresando la mirada al libro, a saber de qué trata, nunca sabe que está leyendo porque los libros nunca tienen portada.

—¿Tienes cigarros? —pregunta, rascándose la cabeza y notando otro par de miradas sobre él, pero dado que está en ropa interior no le extraña tanto, aunque la gente ya debería haberse acostumbrado.

Rufus lo vuelve a mirar unos segundos antes de estirar el brazo hacia la pequeña mesa que tiene a un lado, cogiendo una bolsa y tendiéndosela.

—Toma.

—Gracias —dice Sting, cogiendo la maldita bolsa negra (cuanto odia el negro) y emprendiendo camino de vuelta al pasillo, deteniéndose unos momentos para voltear la vista—. ¿Minerva está despierta?

—Lo está.

—Vale.

Continua su camino, mirando la bolsa y pensando que odia el negro, lo odia mucho, casi tanto como el blanco. Avanzando por el mugriento pasillo blanco lleno de manchas piensa en eso, en que debería comprarse ropa interior de color y dejar de ocupar calzoncillos blancos, pero para eso necesitaría dinero y no tiene ni donde caerse muerto. A menos claro que acabe en el patio trasero de ese lugar, justo como muchos.

Aquello le recuerda a Yukino, aunque se acuerda de ella todas las mañanas así no quiera, es superior a él. Simplemente, los recuerdos y el odio es lo único que tiene, eso y sus calzoncillos más un par de calcetas. Las blancas las compró el día que conoció a Yukino, lo recuerda tan perfectamente como todo lo demás.

Hacía frío pues era pleno invierno y hace poco había llovido, por lo que las calles estaban mojadas. Había ingresado al local con un pesado abrigo café claro (beige según la rubia) y había avanzado entre los percheros con ropa en busca de una maldita caja de calcetines porque casi todos los que tenía estaban rotos. La vendedora, mujer joven de cabellos verdes, había tardado bastante en hacerle la boleta pues estaba ocupada al teléfono. Sting había salido pensando poner una queja, sosteniendo la caja envuelta en una bolsa con una de sus manos, avanzando por la transcurrida calle rumbo a su departamento, unas cuadras más allá. Por entonces deberían haber sido las cinco de la tarde o cercano, motivo por el que le extrañó tanto el claro grito de una chica. Detuvo su andar, volteando para comprobar los alrededores, notando que todos seguían andando como si nada. Y justo antes de que pensara que había sido su idea el grito se repitió, más fuerte y cercano, captando está vez la atención de otras pocas personas. Por una de las calles aledañas, en cuya esquina había una construcción, surgió una chica. Una chica a la que Sting no pudo ver bien pues inmediatamente tras ella apareció un hombre que, tomándola de los hombros, la volteó para girarle el rostro de un golpe que resonó por sobre las bocinas de los coches. Todo el resto del mundo, junto a Sting, había volteado hacia la escena.

—¡Suéltame!

El hombre, grande y de cabellos blancos, volvió a descargar su puño sobre ella, manchando sus cabellos igualmente blancos con rojo. Entonces, recién entonces, Sting reaccionó. Que lo llevó a avanzar apresuradamente e interponerse es algo que nunca supo, pero las lágrimas de la pequeña mujer lo hicieron actuar por inercia y golpear, aprovechando que la caja era de metal, a aquel tipo con ella. Para su mala suerte el hombre no tardo en responder y pronto se halló con un puño en el rostro, tambaleándose hacia atrás. Pensó, por un ínfimo segundo, que no tenía porque mierda estar ahí, a punto de que le partieran el rostro; dicho pensamiento desapareció cuando otro transeúnte se unió a la pelea, golpeando también al hombre albino. Una mujer que caminaba por ahí tomó a la chica de los hombros, que se tapaba con una de sus manos la herida que tenía en la frente. Sting sólo supo que pronto no estaba solo, que había vuelto a descargar su puño sobre aquel tipo y que este le gritaba, preso de ira.

—¡Te vas a arrepentir de inmiscuirte con esa, su hermana era igual de perra!

Para su mala suerte, tuvo razón, porque Sting se arrepintió de ser parte del grupo que rodeaba a la joven y oía el bajito «Yukino» que murmuraba esta.

—¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó alguien, Yukino negó apresuradamente, llorando con fuerza y pareciendo lamentar la situación.

Sting se llevó la mano al cabello, algo confundido y notando que, para los pocos grados que hacían, Yukino apenas llevaba un vestido corto. Le tendió su abrigo, ganándose un par de miradas, entre ellas la azul de la joven.

—Gracias —susurró esta, él le sonrió con calma.

—No hay de qué.

Entonces alguien comentó que no debería irse sola, y aunque Yukino insistió en que estaba bien Sting acabó acompañándola a casa. O al menos eso pensaba él, hasta que se halló a varias cuadras de su destino inicial frente a las amplias puertas de un albergue.

—¿Aquí? —preguntó Sting, volteando a verla.

Yukino asintió algo avergonzada, avanzando con lentitud por el pequeño camino de entrada hasta la desgastada puerta. Sting la siguió, contemplando el pasto seco y el pequeño matorral que conformaban el jardín, deteniéndose tras Yukino, que tocaba la puerta con suavidad, haciendo que se planteara si alguien la habría oído. Por lo visto sí, porque la puerta se abrió, mostrando a un joven alto y de tez morena.

—Yukino.

—Hola —saludó la albina, ingresando en cuanto le dieron la pasada.

Sting quedo tras ella, motivo por el que alzó la mano en una muda pregunta, captando la atención del hombre.

—Yukino —repitió este.

Yukino regreso la vista a él, mordiéndose el labio antes de invitarlo a pasar. Sting, la verdad, simplemente quería su chaqueta, pero no se negó a ingresar en la pequeña estancia, que no era más que un diminuto salón con un par de sillas y un escritorio donde se hallaba sentada una mujer rubia.

—Hola Yukino —saludó esta—, veo que vienes acompañada, y tu rostro es un asco, ¿mala tarde?

Esa verborrea a Sting se le hizo algo curiosa, y tonta, porque efectivamente y dado el labio partido de Yukino era obvio que una buena tarde no había tenido.

—Hola Jenny.

—Te anoto, señorita Aguria —dijo la tipa, cogiendo un lápiz—. Deberías ver a Minerva.

Sting supuso acertadamente que ese sería el apellido de Yukino, avanzando tras ella y captando la mirada tanto del hombre de la puerta como de la tal Jenny.

El salón que seguía al de entrada era uno amplio, con unas cuantas mesas para comer por un lado, cerca de lo que parecía un casino, y unos pocos sillones junto a una gran estantería por el otro. Yukino se detuvo en medio del lugar, observando a todos lados en busca, por lo visto, de algo. Sting la imitó, contemplando a la gente que se encontraba en el lugar, la mayoría con un rostro demacrado de clara depresión, parecía que no se era muy feliz por ahí. Dejó de pensar en eso cuando Yukino continuó su avance hacia una de las mesas, donde una mujer morena tomaba un café con calma y una media sonrisa que desentonaba con el ambiente reinante.

—Hola Yukino, veo que tuviste una mala tarde —dijo esta apenas centró la vista en ellos una vez se acercaron, Sting por detrás de Yukino—, y que vienes acompañada. Siempre lo mismo, ¿no?

—Hola—dijo la albina, notándose algo incómoda—. ¿Tienes...?

—¿Quién es el príncipe esta vez, no sueles elegirlos rubios?

Sting frunció el ceño ante esas palabras, justo antes de que Yukino respondiera.

—Nadie, solo me acompaño de vuelta —respondió apresuradamente, señalándolo con una mano con un aire levemente despectivo, que en su aura de ángel pasaba desapercibido para cualquiera menos para la mujer frente a ella.

—¿Y señor acompañante tiene nombre, o no es relevante?

—Sting Eucliffe —gruñó él en respuesta, mirando a la mujer con algo de desconfianza, respondiendo antes de que Yukino lo hiciera. Esta fijó la vista en su persona, captando su atención.

—Entonces —dijo—, gracias por acompañarme.

Sting parpadeó y se llevó una mano al cabello, entendiendo esa como una despedida, oyendo una leve risa por parte de la mujer antes de que reaccionara y alzara una de sus manos, apuntando a la pequeña joven que lo miraba fijamente.

—Mi chaqueta —dijo, señalando la amplia tela de color café claro.

Yukino abrió los ojos con leve sorpresa, retirando la prenda de sus hombros y contemplándola unos momentos.

—Lo siento, lo olvide —musitó tan bajito y con tanta disculpa que a Sting se le encogió el pecho y se le atoró la garganta.

—No importa, de todas formas la necesitabas más que yo —comentó, alzando una de sus manos en señal de paz, la otra la había estirado para coger la prenda.

—Gracias —susurró Yukino—, por todo.

Sting se sintió incómodo, notando demasiadas miradas sobre él.

—Oh, el señor acompañante es todo un caballero —dijo la mujer a un lado de ellos, mirándolos con burla—. ¿De qué te han salvado esta vez, mi pobre damisela?

Yukino se sonrojo con fuerza, volteando hacia su compañera e ignorando a Sting, que se quedo ahí, algo confundido.

—No digas eso, Minerva —reclamó, con tanta timidez que no parecía un reclamo, el rubio iba notando que la personalidad de Yukino no era dada a alzar la voz o defenderse—. ¿Tienes o no...?

—¿Qué cosa? —la interrumpió Minerva, sonriendo—, ¿aspirinas, analgésicos, la del día después, un poco de felicidad para pasar el mal rato? —enumeró—. Esas cosas se le piden a Rufus, o a Jenny, o al que ande por aquí cerca y tenga como conseguirte eso —dijo con calma—. A menos, claro, que de nuevo lo que necesites sea que repare el gastado asfalto de tu coño, pero en dicho caso estoy desayunando, así que tendrás que esperar —aclaró Minerva como quien habla del tiempo, con tanta tranquilidad que Sting parpadeó varias veces tratando de asimilar si lo había dicho en serio—. Tú sabes, la higiene, no es bueno comer y meter la mano en coños ajenos.

Yukino trago saliva, tan obviamente incómoda que Sting se sintió un poco más incómodo, aunque no le extrañaba dado el discurso que se había dado Minerva.

—Claro —tartamudeó Yukino, nerviosa y mirando hacia todos lados.

—Aunque bueno, tampoco es higiénico desayunar y meter la mano en tu propia vagina, ya vez, menos que menos la de otra. —Sting volteó la vista, algo avergonzado por tener que oír esa conversación, captando para su mala suerte la atención de Minerva—. Siempre puedes pedirle a señor acompañante que te ayude con la lengua.

—Minerva —reclamó la albina en algo que no sonaba a reclamo con su débil y temeroso tono de voz.

—O bien puedes acompañar a señor acompañante a la salida, deberías dado que te trajo aquí.

Antes esas palabras Sting reaccionó, saliendo del trance en que lo metió la conversación... intima, o algo por el estilo.

—¡No es necesario! —se apresuró en aclarar.

Dio lo mismo, porque Yukino lo acompañó hasta la entrada, en un silencio incómodo para ambos. Por lo que notó, todo desde que ingresó a ese lugar fue incomodidad.

—Lamento lo de Minerva, ella siempre hace comentarios...

—¿Sarcásticos, burlescos, crueles? —enumeró, ya en la puerta de entrada. Yukino bajó la mirada al piso, nuevamente con una expresión de pena infinita. Sting la miró fijamente, sintiéndola como una pobre muñeca botada al lado del camino, abandonada en la autopista de la vida por algún patán, con esa actuación de damisela desdichada y ultrajada—. ¿De verdad...? —No terminó la pregunta, aunque no hizo falta, el sonrojo de Yukino dejó en claro que lo entendió.

—No es primera vez —respondió, tan avergonzada, apenada e incómoda como la había visto desde que la conoció, hace tan solo una hora, máximo dos—. No importa.

Una hora, máximo dos, y ya sentía la imperiosa necesidad de cuidarla, de protegerla, de entregarle su chaqueta y decirle, finalmente y con una sonrisa, momentos antes de marcharse, «la vas a necesitar más que yo». De reparar a la pequeña muñeca rota, de alegrar a la pobre doncella abandonada, de cuidar a la dulce damisela en apuros.

El problema, el único problema se lo dijeron después, entre palabras cargadas de verdad y una mirada llena de rencor.

«Tú no eres un héroe, Sting».

Sting piensa en eso limpiándose los dientes frente al sucio espejo del baño, con Minerva tras él dándose una larga (siempre larga) ducha en el único baño con agua caliente de esa pocilga. Piensa en eso mirando sus calcetas blancas y sus calzoncillos tirados en un rincón, en que odia el blanco, lo odia tanto como odia a Yukino. Odia el blanco de Yukino y su fingida postura de damisela desdichada a la que rescatar. No merecía ser salvada, nadie en este mundo lo merece. A fin de cuentas, los seres humanos no son más que basura moviéndose entre el polvo y la mierda de la autopista de la vida, la única diferencia entre Sting y esos es que él se ha quedado estancado junto a su mugre en esa posada de mierda, rodeado de blanco putrefacto.

_No era más que una perra,_ piensa antes de escupir la pasta dental blanca en el lavabo blanco, antes de rascarse una última vez la ingle y meterse a la ducha blanca para sentir el agua sobre su piel. _Una perra blanca, lista para pisotear._

* * *

><p><strong>Precioso, lo sé (?) sobre todo los comentarios de Minerva.<strong>

**(dafuck).**

**Espero les haya gustado.**


End file.
